1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photosensitive resin composition, a light-shielding color filter, a method of producing the same, and a solid-state image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Color filters used in liquid crystal display devices are provided with a light-shielding film called black matrix for the purpose of shielding a space between colored pixels from light, improving contrast, or the like. In addition, solid-state image sensors are also provided with a light-shielding color filter for the purpose of preventing noise, improving image quality, or the like.
As a composition used for forming a black matrix for liquid crystal display devices, or a light-shielding color filter for solid-state image sensors, a photosensitive resin composition including a black color material such as carbon black and titanium black is known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-246955, JP-A No. 9-54431, JP-A No. 10-46042, JP-A No. 2006-36750 and JP-A No. 2007-115921).
Further, a photopolymerizable composition including two or more kinds of resins having a different acid value is known as a composition that may reduce the scumming of a color filter (for example, see JP-A No. 2000-47382).